Vial or ampule devices for storing, warming and dispensing small vials of medicine are commonly found in the offices of dentists, doctors and veterinarians. Maintaining vials of local anesthetics, such as novocaine, at a temperature close to body temperature is more comfortable to patients and animals for injection, and avoids trauma from thermal shock. Typically, dispensers are located on horizontal surfaces in treatment rooms.